GiganTech Cybertron
GiganTech Cybertron ("GC" for short), also known as GiganTech Cybertronics Corporation, is a villainous corporation and an antagonistic faction in the 1998 arcade game Armed Police Batrider. History Gigantech Cybertron was founded in the year 2002, born from the fusion of two high-tech industries, the Japanese Gigayama Industries and the American Sai Electronics. Through the genius of its namesake CEO, Gigayama Tiger, the company quickly grew from a small food manufacturer into one of the world's biggest researchers in cyborg technology, specializing in the manufacturing of artificial human parts. The company highly benefited from the various policies created to recover the world economy after the Mancrise Disaster, the explosion of a power plant in England which threw the world into a economic depression. This allowed GC to move its head office to the man-made island of Zenovia, which was created south of Manhattan in an attempt to counter the increase in criminality and poverty in New York. As GC starts purchasing portions of Zenovia, a population boom starts on the island. but Zenovia became just another big slum, with no visible plans on law enforcement. 16 years later in the year 2018, GC finally claims full ownership of Zenovia Island. Various evidence arise that GC had been employing high-class criminals and mass producing weapons and war machines which were been smuggled to various countries and terrorist groups. Concerned about Gigantech's illegal activities, the US government secretly enacts a plan to destroy GC and arrest Gigayama Tiger, choosing nine convicts from the Helter Special Penitentiary which are offered a reduced sentence in exchange for combating crime. Thus the "Zero-Cops" are sent to Zenovia to take down GC at once. War Machines *'Megaclass Armed Hovercar "Conflict"': A large hovercar originally designed for firefighting, it was equipped with a high performance engine, mechanical claws and weapons to be used on bank heists. *'High Mobility Bomber "Buzzcock"': A bomber equipped with laser swords and optic cannons designed for wide-area bombing. It lacks close combat abilities. *'Prototype Automated Patrol Robot "Boredom"': A flying patrol machine designed to suppress urban insurgencies, comprised of five separate units which can attack together or separate to pursue a target. *'Positional Defense Model Mobile Fortress "Deviate"': A giant walker robot disguised as a sewer treatment machine, it is equipped with tons of weapons and anti-air batteries for the purpose of positional defense. *'RED': A humanoid mecha piloted by Envy, its controls are hardwired directly into his brains, allowing for swift and precise aiming though it lacks defensive power. *'GREEN': A humanoid mecha piloted by Sobut, it has multiple machine guns for multidirectional firing. It constantly needs repairs due to Sobut's mishandling. *'YELLOW': A gigantic mecha piloted by Blunt, it features a dual-control system, as Blunt pilots it along with his cat Klingon, allowing for coordinated attacks. *'Positional Defense Total Annihilator “Grubby”': A machine developed by GC as a fortification system against any authorities trying to reach their headquarters, its twelve simultaneously firing submanipulators allow it to rain down fire everywhere. *'Ultimate Magnetic Suppresion Craft “Discharge”': A secret experimental weapon still in development which is powered up by energy harvested from human life force. Gigayama Tiger is forced to operate it personally after the Zero Cops bust into his building, with most of its potential being unknown. Gallery The GiganTech Cybertron Logo.jpg|The official public logo of GiganTech Cybertron (also known as GiganTech Cybertronics Corporation and GC). Category:Corporations Category:Criminals Category:Businessmen Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Military Category:Sophisticated